


Study With Me?

by Laitas



Series: It's Just A Game [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, They're second years, gender headcannons, it can also be read as a stand alone, it's still technically a gaming au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2641352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laitas/pseuds/Laitas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So” Suga looked up to Daichi. They had been walking for a while now, but he still hadn’t said anything. “You wanted to talk?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study With Me?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the main daisuga part of my It's Just A Game AU series but like I tagged, you don't have to read it before hand to understand this fic. The only thing you may need to know is that CK is the video game they play but that's all. (but you should totally read the other 2 chapters anyway).  
> Fun Fact, this was suppose to come out during daisuga week but when I figured out the I didn't have enough time to do it, I procrastinated like a pro but now it's out.  
> Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!

Suga looked through his closet for the umith time, but there wasn’t much left in it. He glanced back at his mess of a room. There were articles of clothing piled on the bed and scattered on the floor. Suga sighed and walked over his bed and tried to gather the clothes to clear a space and sit down.  _I’ve been at this for over an hour and I still don’t know what to wear_  Suga laid down and closed his eyes. His head felt light as his mind replayed Daichi’s words in his head.

 

“Hey Suga” Daichi stood next to him. Strangely enough, he wasn’t making eye contact.

“What’s up?”

Daichi’s face looked a little flushed as he averted his eyes. And his nervous actions were making Suga anxious.

“After practice” he swallowed. “Can we talk?”

Suga felt a little confused. They always talked when they walked home together.  _It must be really important_.

“Yeah, sure” Suga grinned.

 

“So” Suga looked up to Daichi. They had been walking for a while now, but he still hadn’t said anything. “You wanted to talk?”

Daichi’s face flushed again.

_Maybe I shouldn't have brought back up._

“Right, yeah”. He scratched the back of his head and stopped walking.

“So we’ve been friends for a while now”

Suga felt a small twinge in his stomach.

“And the thing is “

He really hoped it wasn’t something horrible.

“I really like you”

 _Wait what_.

“Like more than friends”. Daichi’s voice was a little shaky and his face was bright red. Had Suga been thinking straight, he would have called it cute. But instead, Suga was going over Daichi’s words over again in his mind. He really wanted to ask Daichi to repeat them because he couldn’t believe that Daichi felt the same way as him.

“I mean, I’m not asking you to go out with me-”

“No, no, wait! It’s just” Suga was just so embarrassed and elated at the same time. It was hard to get the words out. “I feel the same way!” Suga voice was a little more intense than he meant.

“You’re not just saying that right?”

“Of course not!”

“I’m sorry” Daichi looked up to finally meet Suga’s eyes.

“It’s just almost unbelievable”

“Yeah”

The two of them looked kept quiet for an awkward moment looking for something to say. But their nervous smiles get bigger until they broke out in laughter. Maybe it was the relief in tension or just simply their long standing friendship, but Suga was feeling so unbelievably happy right now and could tell Daichi was feeling the same.

“So I guess we’re dating now” Suga said after calming down enough to form words.

“Yeah, I guess so” Daichi put his hands in his pockets and smiled at him. It made Suga felt a little lightheaded. “So, tomorrow after practice, are you free?”

“Yeah”

“Cool, we should go on a date”

“Okay” Suga smiled.

“Then I’ll come by your place at around nine then”

“Sounds good!” Suga couldn’t stop smiling and neither could Daichi.

“I’ll see you tomorrow them”

“See you” he said to before they walked their separate ways.

Suga practically ran home after that. He meant to study and go over strategies at home but just couldn’t stop thinking about his date with Daichi to concentrate. So here he was, going through all the clothes he owned but nothing seemed right.

 _I mean, I’m not even sure where he’s taking me_  Suga thought. It needed to be causal but not too casual. And every time Suga felt like he found an outfit, on second thought, it just didn’t seem right.

He heard a buzzing on his bed. Suga picked up his phone and saw it was Daichi calling.

His heart skipped a beat but instantly started thinking terrible thoughts.

 _What if he’s calling to cancel because it was all a joke._  But this only lasted for second because Suga had known Daichi long enough to know that he’d never do that. Still, he was a little nervous. Suga said “Hello” through the phone.

“Hey Suga” Daichi sounded cheerful enough that it calmed the rest of Suga’s nerves.

“What’s up”

“This really sucks but”  _It can’t be as bad as you think_  Suga thought. “Can we reschedule our date?” Daichi asked.

Suga felt a little disappointed. “Yeah that’s fine. Did something happen?"

“Sorry about this.” Daichi paused for moment. “My parents found one my math test. I didn’t fail it or anything but they way they reacted, I might as well have” Daichi sighed. “So I’m kind of grounded”.

“Oh” Suga pressed his lips together and thought for a moment. “Well, maybe I could help you study or something”.

“I don’t want to force you to do something like that on a Friday night”

“It’s fine Daichi” Suga smiled. “As long as we can hang out”

“If you’re really okay with it, I’ll ask my parents about it and text you later. Okay?”

“Sure”

“Good night Suga” Daichi’s soft voice caught Suga off guard and felt his heartbeat pounding.

“Good night Daichi” Suga tried to not give away that he was practically dying from Daichi’s simple goodbye.

After hanging up, Suga looked at the mess, groaned and started to put the clothes back in his closet. He ended up settling on a plain but nice shirt with jeans for their study date. Even though it wasn’t a real date, he was still hoping there’d be kissing. But knowing Daichi, he probably had this whole fantastic date planned out with the perfect place for their first kiss. Suga laid down in his bed and looked at the text from Daichi, saying his parents gave him the okay.

He tried to go to sleep, but was failing badly. Suga just couldn’t keep his excitement in.  _Daichi’s my boyfriend_  Suga thought. And it took a while, but Suga managed to calm himself down with some CK thoughts and drifted to sleep.

The next day at morning practice, Suga spotted Daichi sitting down, chatting with Asahi.

“Morning” he said pulling out the chair next to Daichi. “Morning” he and Asahi said back. Suga tried to make a quick glance at Daichi who did the same. They smiled at each other, trying to act composed. But it was a little uncomfortable. It was like they couldn’t just act normal around each other and that feeling continued through the rest of the day. They’d stumble over words, blank out in class, and Suga’s heartbeat hadn’t slowed down one bit.

It was pretty tiring.

“You two are acting really weird. Did something happen” Asahi asked when Daichi left the room.

“Not really” Suga half-lied. He was tempted to tell Asahi that they started dating but he wasn’t a hundred percent sure that Daichi was okay with telling anyone just yet. Especially because it had been such a short amount of time.

When afternoon practice was over, he hurried home and got ready to go over to Daichi’s.

 

Drying his hair from a quick shower, Suga wondered if he should ask to stay the night or not. If they were still just friends it’d be definitely be fine. But it wasn’t like much had changed overnight. They still had feelings for each other before this point, so it’d probably be fine.

Suga pulled out his phone to text Daichi but when he read over the words.

_[Can I stay over tonight?]_

It definitely sounded like it could be interpreted as something more than what he really meant. So Suga reworded it to say  _[Is it cool if I stay over tomorrow, seeing we have morning practice]_  making it sound like a matter of convenience than as a romantic one. Soon after, Daichi texted back that it was fine, so Suga headed over.

 

Daichi opened the door with a warm smile that could feel Suga in his chest.

“Hey Suga” he said letting him in.

“Hello”  _What if I just kissed him right now_  he thought  _Maybe just a hug_.

“Suga, Daichi” Daichi’s mom said from the living room, interrupting Suga’s plan to action. “Promise me you’ll get some studying done”

“We’ll do our best” Daichi said back as they walked up to his room. Everything was so familiar because they hung out so much, but right now, Suga just felt so unnecessarily nervous.  _It’s just Daichi_  he thought.  _Sure he’s your boyfriend now, but he's still your best friend so there was no reason to feel like this_.

“So you needed help with math right?”

Suga and Daichi sat around the table in his room.

“Yeah, I didn’t fully understand the concepts in the last chapter” Daichi explained pulling out his school stuff. “I thought I did, but when I took the test I blanked out on everything”

“That sucks, but it happens everyone” Suga said trying to empathize. “We’ll just go over that stuff then”

“Thanks” Daichi said with a grin that made Suga’s heart skip a beat.  _If only this was a real date_  Suga thought opening his his books.

The two of them studied for a while. It wasn’t too serious though, with them making each other laugh every now and again. It was nice. Being together like this reminded what Daichi was most of all, his best friend.

“Can we take a break now” Daichi asked after they finally got some difficult derivatives figured out.

“Yeah, sure” Suga pushed school stuff aside.

Daichi leaned his head on the table.

“I’m really sorry about this Suga” Dachi pressed his cheek on the table. It’s was actually kind of cute.

“For what?”

“We should be on our date now, but instead I’m forcing you to study with such a thick headed person like me”

Suga shrugged. “It’s more fun than being at home”.

“You’re not just saying that” Daichi said in disbelief.

“Really Daichi” Suga said. “And if I wasn’t here, I’d probably be at home, reading or something” Daichi gave a small smile.“You’re way too good to me”

Suga shook his head. “No way. It’s definitely the opposite”. Memories of when they first met came to mind. It was the first day of school and once again,  he was being picked on for being the transgendered kid. He had gotten use to to it by now, but Daichi stepped in and wanted to be Suga’s friend.

Daichi was the one who introduced Suga to CK where he was able to meet Asahi and his other teammates. He helped Suga feel like he belonged.

“You saved me you know” Suga tone was soft.

“See, this is what I mean” Daichi sat up again. “Giving me way too much credit for being your friend”

They had this conversation every now and again. It was just a bad way of complimenting each other.

Daichi looked at him said “I really like you Suga. I have for a really long time now”.

The second confession made Suga feel just as flustered as the first.

“I remember exactly. When we were first years and we were studying for midterms with Asahi”. Daichi leaned back a little. “I looked over at you and you were concentrating really hard at this textbook and all I could think of was how beautiful you looked”.

“Kiss me”

It took Suga a second to process the words that spilt out of his mouth.

“Huh?”

And now, Suga was about ready to die.

“Forget what I just said!” Suga blurted out.

“But did you mean it?” Daichi looked a little taken back but sounded sincere. Suga turned his attention to the table, before saying “Yes” quietly. Daichi got up and sat next to Suga whose mind was so full of thoughts, he barely noticed until Daichi’s hand settled on his cheek.

“Suga” Daichi said in a whisper. On reflex Suga said ‘what’ except it was muffled by Daichi’s lips on his. Suga closed his eyes and his mind when blank. Daichi started to move his mouth against Suga’s a little and encouraged him to do the same. Daichi’s hand ran slowly through Suga’s hair and tried to move a little closer but the angle they were at made it awkward. So Suga broke their kiss for a moment. Seeing Daichi's cheeks were colored a slight pink, a sudden need felt like it was growing in his stomach. And then they moved in closer for their second kiss.

This time they were properly kissing, it was still a little clumsy and sure their teeth clacked every now but Suga felt like he was in a dream.

But this time, it was Daichi who pushed back softly.

“Sorry”

Suga could hear him gasp.

“I couldn’t breath” he said softly.

“It’s fine” Suga said back. He reached out to bring their lips back together but the sudden creak of the door made them both jump back.

“How’s the studying going you two!” Daichi’s mother said at the the door frame.

“Good” they both said.

“...Alright” she said sounding a little suspicious. “I have some snacks for you two”

“Thanks Mom” Daichi said taking the shopping bags from her and putting them on the table.

“Do try to  _actually_  get some studying done before you go to bed”

Daichi crossed his arms and said “Believe it or not, we were actually studying before”

“Oh” she looked over. “Thank you Suga”

“Why aren’t you thanking me too?”

“Because you definitely wouldn’t have without him”

Suga started to laugh and Daichi leaned his head on the table, sulking. It was just so nice to be able to hang out with Daichi like this, but soon enough, it was time for them to go to bed.

“I’ll take the floor then” Daichi insisted.

This was usually they’d fight because they were both against the idea of the other sleeping on the floor but this time, Suga had something different in mind.

“Or we could just sleep together?” Suga suggested. Daichi’s face was turning a little a little red and made Suga blurt out “Just sleeping though!”

“Right” he said in response.

So Daichi got into the bed, leaving enough space for Suga to get in.

Being in the same bed, Suga was hoping they’d act a little more comfortable. But now, they weren’t even facing each other. A couple minutes slowly went by and he felt the bed shift a little.

“Suga”

He sat up to to see Daichi who then leaned in and pressed his lips against Suga’s forehead.

“G’night Suga”

He was surprised Daichi didn’t just kiss him normally but planted a kiss on Daichi’s cheek.

“Good night Daichi”. Suga could see Daichi smiling. And this time, they fell asleep hand in hand under the warm sheets.

And when they were walking to morning practice, Suga smiled as he felt the warmth from Daichi’s hand. It had been an almost perfect morning if only they didn’t have to wake up so early.

Somehow, last night, Suga had made his way close, near Daichi’s chest and woke up to Daichi’s attentive eyes fixated on him. Daichi face flushed and apologized for watching him sleep.

“It’s fine” Suga laughed a little. “I would have done the same thing to you” he admitted. Daichi laughed a little too still looking a shaken up. 

They had a simple calm breakfast as they munched on slightly overdone toast, just the way Suga liked it. I wish every morning could be like this he thought.

 

“Hey Suga, Daichi!” Asahi waved from down the road. He looked down at their hands and grinned. “Look at you two being so lovey dovey this morning”

Suga’s sudden embarrassment turned into confusion and turned towards Daichi to say. “You told Asahi?”

“No, I figured out on my own. I mean, you two have been dating for a while haven’t you?”

Daichi and Suga faced each other and looked at Asahi again and started laughing.

“What? What did I say?” Asahi was looking flustered. 

“It’s nothing, let’s just go to practice” Daichi said squeezing Suga’s hand a little tighter.      

**Author's Note:**

> Next, I'm planning on writing another KageHina part, which hopefully come out soon but idk yet. Mostly b/c I have a KuroKen chapter I have to edit and two IwaOi chapters of a new series I want to post first...  
> Please feel free to tell me what you think about this or just the series in general!


End file.
